shower sex
by multiplefandom101
Summary: Yuzu was taking a shower when Mei suddenly comes along. is she up to something? typo, grammar mistakes... it is the autocorrect's mistake


Yuzu was taking a shower when she suddenly hear a click on the bathroom door.

"Mei?"

Mei didn't answer. Yuzu Turner over and what she see is her wife completely naked.

"Do you mind if I join?"

The blonde just nodded flabbergasted by her wife's behaviour. I bet she's up to something. The blonde thought.

Her assumption was correct. She felt thin fingers crawling over her wet waist and felt a kiss on her shoulder.

"Uhh... Mei, what are you doing?"

The younger one didn't answer and continued to shower the blonde's back with kisses. Yuzu's knees goes weaker every time kiss.

"Mei...ahh"

The blonde finally gave up and turn to face Mei and closes their gap. Mei moaned from the feeling of their breasts rub against each other. Finally she takes hold of yuzu's breast and pinch her left nipple and roll it around her thumb and index finger.

"Mei...!"

Mei's mouth moves to the blonde's neck, biting them, leaving hickeys around them.

Suddenly, Yuzu's right hand moves to her abdomen and moves her mouth to Mei's breast, kissing them and licking her left nipple.

"Yuzu...ahhh...!!!"

As the blonde bite Mei's nipple. Yuzu's hand immediately reaches down to Mei's abdomen and finally reach the dark curls, wet with pleasure, cupping them. They broke off, panting. Mei simply position Yuzu's hand to her clit.

"Do it"

Mei sighed. Yuzu finally insert a finger inside the slippery and wet fold, her thumb massaging her clit.

"Mei... You are very wet... Is this for me?"

Mei nodded, blushing. Carelessly while still being pleasured, Mei attack the blonde's even wetter folds with her hands

Yuzu is screaming right now. Her fingers were very deft. She is exploring parts of her body she didn't even know exist. Mei finally found a spot that makes Yuzu Scream with pleasure.

"Aaahhhh... Mei! Keep going, don't stop!"

Her knees give up and her back is finally slides down at the wall of the shower box. Mei kneels down and proceed to put her mouth to the blonde's crotch and puts her tongue inside her folds and hit the spot again and the bathroom is basically filled with Yuzu's screams.

"K-keep goinhh... Ahh!"

Hearing the moans, Mei is completely turned on. She starts to touch herself and moans at the cunt sending vibrations to it. This makes Yuzu scream.

"I'm cumming!!! Don't stop!!! Ah... Ah... Ahhhhh!!!"

Mei felt her tongue is being massaged by the blonde's walls. Mei's wall was squishing her fingers too which makes her moan with pleasure sending intense vibrations to Yuzu's crotch.

As the orgasm comes down a little bit, Mei sits up and kisses the blonde. Tongues exploring their mouths

"My turn" stated Yuzu slyly.

Mei proceed to stand up

"Not so fast."

Yuzu grabbed her wife's hand and basically sink her face to Mei's crotch, inhaling the intoxicating smell of her wife. Mei moans in pleasure

Yuzu sticks her tongue to the point she reaches her g spot. Mei's knees grows weaker, clinging for dear life at the shower box door. Mei felt something entering her. Yuzu entres 3 fingers inside while her mouth is massaging her clit.

Mei start to pull the blonde strands pushing her face to her crotch even harder.

"AHHH... YUZU... MORE!!!"

Finally Yuzu lapped Mei's folds greedily and end it with a bite to the clit making her muscles throb and squishing her fingers

"AHHHHH!!!!!"

Yuzu cleans her wife's cunt with her tongue while Mei is still having the aftershocks of her orgasm. As she lick, Mei purrs because of the thing that still touches her sensitive body part.

"Wow."

"How was it???"

"I am pleased"

"I didn't know you are that loud..."

"Shut up" as the younger one blushes.

~~~

DING DONG

Yuzu proceeds to open their apartment door.

"HARUMIN?"

She is seeing harumin with her girlfriend asleep on the floors.

"Heyyyy"

"How long have you been here?!?"

"Hmmm... Let's see, about 15 moans and 3 screams ago"

"WHAT?!"

~~~

Flashback

Harumin and Matsuri was just out on a stroll around the city.

"I'm hungry taniguchi-senpai"

"Yeah me too...I have an idea! Let's come over to yuzucchi's house for dinner. I bet she is kind enough to spare some for us..."

"Good idea... We might caught them doing something interesting you know...LETS GO"

"YASSS! And by the way we won't find any of that..."

As they arrived at the apartment, screams are heard.

"I told you..."

"Oh my gosh"

"Let's just wait till they're finished, then we'll ring the doorbell."

~~~

"We're we really that loud?"

"If weren't, we won't hear them"

A.N

OK, this is my first ever fanfic that I have ever wrote I. My entire life so pls review... I love citrus so much.


End file.
